Sticky
Sticky & Sweet Tour was the eighth concert tour by American singer Madonna performed during 2008 and 2009 to promote her eleventh studio album, Hard Candy. The show toured Europe, America, Asia and Middle East. This is the longest tour since signing the contract with concert promoter Live Nationn. 1 and is the tour returns to the stage in Latin America after a period of 15 years without performing live. The total economic revenue is, to date, 408 million dollars, making it the "Tour a solo artist with the greatest gains of all time", and ranking second in the highest-grossing tour, surpassing the record that she herself It was established in 2006 with the Confessions Tour. This tour became the highest-grossing tour of all time by a solo artist. In January 2009, Live Nation confirmed the extension of the tour in Europe during the summer adding 29 new dates to the original itinerary of the tour. Setlist: '2008' Act I: Pimp :1. Video Introduction: The Sweet Machine (Contains excerpts of 4 Minutes, Human Nature and Give It 2 Me) :2. Candy Shop (Contains excerpts 4 Minutes and Beat Goes On) :3. Beat Goes On (Contains excerpts And The Beat Goes On) :4. Human Nature (Contains an extract of Gimme More) :5. Vogue (Contains elements 4 Minutes and Give It 2 Me) Act II: Old School :6. Die Another Day (Interlude) :7. Into the Groove (Contains elements of Toop Toop, Apache, Double Dutch Bus and Jump) :8. Heartbeat :9. Borderline :10. She's Not Me (Contains excerpts of Thief Of Hearts) :11. Music (Contains excerpts of Put Your Hands Up 4 Detroit and Last Night a DJ Saved My Life) Act III: Gypsy :12. Rain / Here Comes The Rain Again (Interlude) (contains excerpts of 4 Minutes) :13. Devil Wouldn't Recognize You :14. Spanish Lesson :15. Miles Away excerpts items Lela Pala Tute) :17. Doli Doli (Interlude live played by the Romanian Kolpakov Trio) :18. You Must Love Me :19. Don't Cry For Me Argentina (Only in Buenos Aires) Act IV: Rave :20. Get Stupid (Interlude) (contains excerpts from Give It 2 Me, Beat Goes On, 4 Minutes and Voices) :21. 4 Minutes :22. Like A Prayer (contains elements of "Feels Like Home") :23. Ray of Light :24. Complacency (Acapella. The public chose between the discography of the singer) (The most requested were Like a Virgin and Express Yourself. Other songs were "Holiday", "Open Your Heart", "Lucky Star", "Dress You Up", "I Love New York", "Beautiful Stranger", "American Life", "Burning Up", "Sorry", "Secret", "Causing a Commotion", "Material Girl" and "Everybody) :25. Hung Up (contains elements of A New Level, Give It 2 Me and 4 Minutes) :26. Give It 2 Me (contains elements of Get Stupid) '2009 ' Act I: Pimp :1. Video Introduction: The Sweet Machine (Contains excerpts of 4 Minutes, Human Nature and Give It 2 Me :2. Candy Shop (Contains excerpts 4 Minutes and Beat Goes On) :3. Beat Goes On (Contains excerpts of And The Beat Goes On) :4. Human Nature (Contains an extract of Gimme More) :5. Vogue (Contains excerpts of 4 Minutes and Give It to Me) Act II: Old School :6. Die Another Day (Interlude) :7. Into the Groove (Contains elements of Toop Toop, Apache, Double Dutch Bus and Jump) :8. Holiday (contains extracts from Dirty Diana, Billie Jean, Wanna Be Startin 'Somethin' and Everybody and Celebration :9. Dress You Up (Contains excerpts of My Sharona, Mickey and God Save The Queen) :10. She's Not Me (Contains excerpts of Thief Of Hearts) :11. Music (Contains excerpts of Put Your Hands Up 4 Detroit and Last Night a DJ Saved My Life) Act III: Gypsy :12. Rain / Here Comes The Rain Again (Interlude) (contains excerpts of 4 Minutes) :13. Devil Wouldn't Recognize You :14. Spanish Lesson :15. Miles Away :16. La Isla Bonita (Contains elemetnts of Lela Pala Tute) :17. Doli Doli (Interlude live played by the Romanian Kolpakov Trio) :18. You Must Love Me Act IV: Rave :19. Get Stupid (Interlude) (contains excerpts from Give It 2 Me, Beat Goes On, 4 Minutes and Voices) :20. 4 Minutes :21. Like A Prayer (contains elements of "Feels Like Home") :22. Frozen (contains extracts from Open Your Heart and I'm Not Alone) :23. Ray of Light :24. Give It 2 Me (contains elements of Get Stupid) Shows List of concerts, showing date, city, country, venue, opening act, tickets sold, amount of available tickets and gross revenue Trivia * At the October 11, 2008 performance at Madison Square Garden, Madonna dedicated "You Must Love Me" to her daughter, Lourdes as it was her twelfth birthday. She commented, "My beautiful Lola is 12 today but when I first sang this song she was growing inside me." At the same show, Pharrell Williams joined Madonna onstage for both "Beat Goes On" and "Give It 2 Me". * At the November 6, 2008 Los Angeles show, Madonna was joined onstage by Britney Spears during the performance of "Human Nature". Later that night, Justin Timberlake joined Madonna onstage to perform "4 Minutes". Prior to the show, an equipment malfunction caused damage to the top of the stage and some of the lighting. Madonna released a statement, saying "Even though my stage roof was damaged and some lights and effects aren't working, I want to do the show anyway because I don't want to disappoint my fans." * At the November 26, 2008 performance in Miami Gardens at Dolphin Stadium, Madonna was joined onstage by Timbaland during the performance of "4 Minutes" and by Pharrell Williams for "Give It 2 Me". * Before singing "You Must Love Me" on the August 11, 2009 Denmark show, Madonna and over 48,000 of her fans sang "Happy Birthday" to her son Rocco, who turned 9 that day and who was also attending the show. * Madonna's daughter Lourdes joined her on stage on both the September 1 and 2, 2009 Tel Aviv dates during the performance of "Give it 2 Me". Her son Rocco joined her on the DJ station during "Music". Category:Tours Category:2008 Category:Hard Candy